BECAUSE OF YOU
by specialmsg
Summary: Story & cover by : specialmsg ;; Ketika suatu hal yang tidak pernah terfikirkan namun terjadi diantara keduanya. Membentuk suatu lubang dihati dimana tak ada satu pun yang bisa memperbaikinya selain diri mereka sendiri. Karena suatu hal itulah semuanya terjadi seperti ini. "Ya semua karenamu jjk." - myg ;; Yoonkook Kookga jjkmyg TOP!Jungkook BOTTOM!Yoongi


**Happy reading~** **Enjoy~** **KookGa for lyfe 3)/**

 _H-1. Malam hari sebelum kejadian._

Disebuah rumah biasa tepatnya didalam kamar yang tidak terlalu besar seorang pemiliknya tengah sibuk memilah milih pakaian apa yang bagus untuk digunakannya esok hari. Wajah menekuk kesal sambil melihat tumpukan pakaian yang diambilnya dari lemari pakaian dan dilihatnya didepan kaca hanya untuk mendapatkan pakaian yang tidak berdosa itu harus tergeletak diatas kasur bersama pakaian-pakaian lain yang memiliki nasib yang serupa.

Namja berperawakan manis namun imut seperti kucing malas ini tengah duduk dipinggir kasur untuk melanjutkan keinginan tubuhnya yaitu berguling di kasur empuknya. Menggelung tubuh dan mengambil handphone untuk mengetik keyword yang dia gundahkan seharian ini.

"Pakaian yang biasa digunakan bersama pacar"

"Tunggu! Dia bukan pacarku. Dia hanya teman dekatku, sadarlah Min Yoongi. Dia sudah punya pacar." Gumam namja manis itu sendiri gusar dan meralat pencariannya dan menemukan beberapa saran pakaian yang menurutnya baik digunakan esok hari bertemu 'teman'nya yang sangat dekat itu.

Setelah sibuk dengan seluruh pakaian yang terbilang tidak sedikit yang diambilnya dari lemari pakaian sebagai sampel akhirnya setelah penantian sampai tengah malam datang dia baru puas dengan baju yang ia pilih.

Sembari memberi kabar dengan 'teman'nya itu, namja manis yang bernama Yoongi ini selalu tersenyum dengan teman chattingannya itu semalaman.

"WTF!! Aku kesiangan aaaahhhh..." umpat namja manis bermulut tajam itu saat membuka mata dipagi hari dan melihat jam menunjukkan waktu janjian bertemu dia tinggal sebentar lagi.

Yoongi memiliki kebiasaan tidur yang lama, namun mudah untuk bangun sayangnya karena terlalu bahagia karena sudah lama tidak bertemu temannya itu dia sampai bangun kesiangan.

Namja manis bersurai hitam dengan mata sipit dan pipi tembam serta kulit putih nan mulus selembut kapas yang juga terlihat rapuh ini sebenarnya sosok yang indah. Namun sering kali orang lain tidak melihat itu semua. Semua orang hanya melihat yoongi seperti orang kasar dengan mulut yang tajam yang karena suaranya terlihat sangat ngebass padahal suaranya serak dan sexy. Dan tiap kali orang melihat tangan yoongi, orang akan melihat tangan namja itu begitu gentle.

Suatu kelebihan dan kekurangan Min Yoongi yang hanya diketahui oleh orang terdekatnya dan tidak banyak yang tau akan hal itu. Yoongi selalu berusaha menutupi itu semua selama ini. Dia tidak ingin di anggap orang lemah. Maka dia akan bersikap kuat, namun saat dia bersama 'teman'nya itu. Sikap kuat itu sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Setelah bersiap dengan menggunakan pakaian yang dia pilih sejak tadi malam akhirnya dia kenakan juga sekarang. Baju kaos putih yang dipadukannya dengan kemeja hitam besar seperti coats yang menutupi tubuhnya dan dibalut celana rip jeans hitam. Yoongi sudah terlihat seperti anak badboy. Tinggal memakai topi.

Bepergian dengan menggunakan bus karena dia tidak ingin dijemput 'teman'nya itu maka disanalah mereka ketemuan.

Sebuah wahana bermain yang buka diakhir pekan disalah satu pusat seoul.

Teman yang akan ditemui Yoongi adalah seorang yang telah lama mengenalnya, dari ia kecil sampai mereka telah berumur 20an ini menghabiskan waktu bersama. Orang tua mereka juga sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Membuat mereka semakin dekat layaknya kakak dan adik.

Mari melihat ke salah satu lampu taman yang tinggi dengan orang yang berdiri dibawahnya terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang sambil sesekali memainkan handphonenya dan juga melirik kiri dan kanan.

Namja tampan berbadan besar dengan hoodie hitam yang dikenakannya dan bagpack yang dia sandang. Dia telah terlahir seperti seorang boyfriendable. Andai saja dia adalah pacar Yoongi. Namun khayalan itu segera ditepis Yoongi dari fikirannya. Itu memalukan.

"Jungkookaaa-" panggil yoongi saat menghampiri pria tinggi itu.

Telah 1 tahun mereka tidak bertemu semenjak namja tinggi dan tampan itu pergi kuliah ke luar negeri untuk mengejar gelar sarjananya.

Terhalang lautan yang membentang diantara mereka namun kini yang terjadi adalah kerinduan yang dirasakan sehingga menghabiskan jarak yang ada. Yoongi segera memeluk Jungkook seketika saat dia mendekat ke Jungkook.

Tubuh namja yang dipeluk yoongi dengan senang hati menerima pelukan hangat dari si tubuh kecil kedalam pelukannya. Mengeratkan tangannya sehingga tubuh itu terengkuh sempurna dalam lengannya. Tangan Yoongi melingkar dengan nyaman di leher Jungkook. Melepas rindu yang sangat dalam. Mereka telah lama tidak bertemu bukan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Yoongi pelan.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu." Balas Jungkook.

Jungkook dan Yoongi hanyalah teman sekolah dasar saat itu, namun kedua orang tua mereka saling mengenal sehingga membuat mereka jadi ikut saling dekat. Sering saling membantu satu sama lain. Dan saat sekolah menengah pertama datang meski mereka menjadi sedikit canggung namun berkat kedua orang tua mereka yang selalu menyuruh satu diantara mereka bermain kerumah masing-masing maka mereka masih tetap akrab.

Setelah beranjak ke sekolah menengah atas itu semua menjadi lain. Jungkook yang beda sekolah dengan yoongi membuat mereka menjadi jauh. Namun semua keegoisan itu pudar semenjak Jungkook mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu ke Yoongi yang notabene pemalu untuk memulai percakapan dan mebjalin persahabatan.

Karena rumah mereka juga tidak terlalu jauh sering kali Jungkook menjemput Yoongi dengan motor besarnya untuk main kerumahnya dengan alasan bahwa ibunya merindukan Yoongi. Dan dengan segala kebaikan itu maka Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama ke Jungkook. Mengajaknya singgah kerumahnya dan hal-hal sederhana itu membuat mereka begitu dekat sampai sekarang.

"Ao kita keliling-keliling dahulu." Ajak Jungkook ke Yoongi setelah acara pelukan mereka telah selesai.

Keadaan pertama masih terasa kecanggungan sampai Yoongi membuka obrolan pertama kali.

"Kau bagaimana disana? Senang? Lebih senang disana atau disini?"

"Tentu saja disana." Jawab Jungkook sederhana. Tanpa ia sadari Yoongi memicingkan mata sipitnya kesal kearah Jungkook..

"Ya kalau boleh jujur lebih senang disini sih. Kan disini ada kamu :))."

Yoongi menoleh ke Jungkook tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Ya anak itu sudah semakin mahir dengan ucapannya menurut Yoongi. Namun si manis masih diam dengan mode tenangnya.

"Apa keluargamu sehat disini? Paman dan tante."

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Bahkan Jihoon juga."

Ah Yoongi baru ingat dengan adiknya Jungkook, dia sempat melupakan anak kecil nan manis yang selalu menggodanya jika sedang bermain kerumah mereka. Selalu mengganggu kegiatannya bersama Jungkook.

"Aku rindu mereka."

"Kau harus sering kerumahku kalau begitu."

"Tapi kau kan tidak ada." ucap Yoongi pelan sedikit lirih dan sedih. Namun kedua mata Jungkook jelas melihat pergerakan bibir yoongi saat berbicara.

"Yaa!! Itu."

Yoongi langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dan pembicaraannya saat menunjuk salah satu wahana yang mereka berdua senangi. Rollercoaster.

Jungkook yang pemberani, senang menantang dirinya sendiri melawan ketakutan. Dan Yoongi sosok yang terlihat lemah namun bisa mengatasi semuanya, tapi kekurangan Yoongi hanyalah ia memiliki limit. Sedangkan Jungkook ia memiliki hormone yang berlebih. Dia akan sangat gembira. Seperti saat ini.

Setelah menyetujui naik wahana tersebut, tidak sedetikpun senyuman hilang dari wajah tampan dan manis itu. Teriakan histeris seiring berjalannya wahana yang meliuk-liukkan badannya seperti ular. Dan sahutan teriakan dari pengunjung lain diudara mengisi pendengaran mereka. Dan satu hal tanpa sadar tangan mereka saling bergandengan karena terlalu bersemangat. Bahkan setelah mereka turun dari wahana yang menghabiskan waktu sekitar 5 menitan itu mereka masih saling menautkan tangan tanpa terlihat canggung.

"Aku puas sekali." Jungkook terlihat sangat antusias setelah turun. "ini salah satu alasan aku merindukanmu. Kau yang paling tau apa yang kusuka. Karena apa yang kau suka aku juga menyukainya."

Yoongi hanya tertawa bahagia karena tenaganya terasa terkuras langsung, padahal dia baru saja memulai kegiatan mereka hari ini. Keringat membasahi pelipisnya membuat seseorang yang peka entah itu disengaja atau tidak salah satu tangannya mengusap keringat itu.

"kau sudah lelah?"

"aku butuh penyemangat."

"Ayo kita beli minum kesukaanmu terlebih dahulu. Kebetulan aku lapar." Ajak Jungkook dan menarik tangan yoongi yang terlihat sangat letih dan bisa saja jatuh kapanpun jika tidak dijaga. Dan gandengan tangan yang tidak terpisah semenjak itu mengantarkan mereka ke salah satu restoran yang tidak jauh setelah keluar dari wahana tersebut.

Seorang pelayan mengantatkan kedua orang itu ke bangku yang kosong untuk makan siang mereka. Tepat disebelah kaca besar yang terpampang disebelahnya. Terlihat ramai orang berlalu lalang untuk menghabiskan week end mereka. Seperti kedua orang yang duduk saling berhadapan ini. Tangan putih yang sibuk membuka menu makan siang yanpa memperhatikan bahwa namja bergigur kelinci sejak tadi menatapnya rindu.

"Jungkookaaㅡ kau ingin makan sesuatu? Ada satu makanan yang ingin aku coba saat bersamamu." Tanya yoongi dan mendapati wajah jungkook yang melihatnya sejak tadi. Dan senyuman manis menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pesanㅡ, "ㅡlamb skewer." Ucap mereka berbarengan dan tertawa setelahnya.

Meski telah 2 tahun ini mereka tidak saling bertemu namun mereka tau apa keinginan masing-masing dengan baik.

Setelah memanggil pelayan mereka memesan sate domba. "Kemudian aku pesan fried rice dan nakashima noodles juga.."

"Yak! Kau banyak sekali pesannya. Kau bisa tambah besar jungkook!" Seru yoongi menghentikan keinginan makan siang jungkook yang berlebih menurutnya.

"Tenang~ setelah itu aku bisa kembali nge-gym." Ucap jungkook santai membuat Yoongi tidak peduli mau apa namja didepannya ini terserah. Yang penting bukan Yoongi yang harus membayar itu semua.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama selagi makan-makanan yang telah lama ingin dicobanya semenjak bertemu satu sama lain. Menghabiskan waktu dengan senda gurau tanpa memperdulikan tempat bahwa tempat yang mereka datangi adalah tempat dimana kebanyakan sepasang kekasih yang datang kesana. Dan hal itu tidak menyurutkan kedua orang ini bahagia bersama.

Kembali ke tempat wahana setelah menghabiskan waktu sejam untuk makan dan duduk-duduk santai. Mereka lanjut berjalan dan melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Ayo naik itu!" Ajak Jungkook kali ini ke Yoongi menunjuk kapal pirates di salah satu wahana.

"Yak! Kau gila? Kita baru saja habis makan. Bagaimana kalauㅡ" namun sayangnya Jungkook tidak mau mendengar penolakan dan ocehan dari seorang Min Yoongi yang selama 12 tahun ini dia mengenal Yoongi tidak pernah sekali pun Yoongi tidak mengomel apapun yang Jungkook lakukan bersamanya. Maka tentu saja jalan satu-satunya hanyalah menyeret anak itu secara langsung.

Teriakan yang terdengar disekeliling Yoongi dan Jungkook membuat kedua orang ini ikut berteriak lebih kencang karena ayunan kapal membuat mereka terasa melayang. Dan jangan lupakan makanan yang habis mereka makan. Ingin rasanya itu keluar kembali.

Remasan tangan terasa begitu kuat oleh Jungkook yang siapa lagi akan menggenggam sekuat itu menurutnya selain namja manis disampingnya yang tengah berteriak keras dan air mata disudut matanya hampir keluar karena terlalu bahagia dan degdegan.

"Yoongi_aaㅡ" panggil jungkook mengejar Yoongi yang langsung meninggalkannya sendirian setelah mereka turun dari wahana itu. Niat awal Yoongi adalah menjauh karena hampir saja dia muntah disana dan dilihat banyak orang. Namun yang Jungkook fikirkan bahwa Yoongi pasti marah padanya.

"Hyungㅡ Yoongi Hyung. Dengarkan aku." Masih suara yang sama memanggil orang yang tetap berjalan cepat ke salah satu bangku taman dan memilih duduk dan kemudian menunduk menahan pusing.

Namja yang Jungkook panggil Hyung ini emang lebih tua darinya setahun. Serta sifatnya yang terlihat emang lebih tua dari pada jungkook membuatnya harus bertindak sebagai kakak. Namun karena tubuhnya yang sangat lemah membuat jungkook lah yang tanpa disadari bersifat melindungi namja lemah itu.

Seperti kali ini.

"Maafkan akuㅡ kau tidak apa-apakan."

"Kau ingin membuatku memuntahkan makanan tadi huh?" Sergah Yoongi kasar melihat Jungkook.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau tau sendiri kanㅡ" Jungkook hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoongi menenangkannya karena wajahnya bahkan terlihat sangat pucat sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ketempat yang lebih tenang."

Jungkook memberikan idenya dan langsung menarik Yoongi tanpa mendengar mendengar pesetujuan Yoongi. Menarik tangan Yoongi dan berjalan beriringan untuk sampai ketempat parkir.

Kekagetan Yoongi saat disuruh sebentar untuk menunggunya dan setelah kembali ketempatnya ialah Yoongi mendapati namja berbadan kekar dengan senyuman kelinci itu mengendarai motor besarnya yang dulu pernah ia gunakan semasa sekolah. Dan Yoongi dapat melihat itu kembali.

"Naiklah."

Karena tak ada respon dari Yoongi yang sejak tadi diam karena terpaku langsung saja dia ditarik untuk naik ke motor. Dan helm yang diberikannya langsung dikenakan dan menarik tangan putih itu untuk menggenggam samping hoodienya.

"Kau tau kan kalau aku membawa motor seperti apa hyung!" Pesan Jungkook ke Yoongi yang diam tanpa bereaksi. Dan setelah motor kembali dihidupkan dan detik itu juga Yoongi segera memeluk Jungkook sebelum dia melayang karena tubuh ringannya tidak mampu menahan kecepatan orang yang membawa motor.

Selama perjalanan yang didengar oleh Jungkook hanyalah teriakan dari orang yang duduk dibelakangnya. Mengumpatnya karena mau dibawa kemana dia dan dia terlalu cepat membawa motor.

"Turunlah." Ucap Jungkook kala itu setelah menghentikan motornya kesalah satu tempat parkiran lainnya.

"Dimana lagi ini." Batin Yoongi.

Meski Yoongi tinggal di Seoul namun bukan berarti dia hapal semua tempat kan. Terlebih karena sejak tadi dia memejamkan mata takut melihat betapa cepatnya Jungkook membawa motor maka dia tidak sadar bahwa tempat yang ia datangi ini tempat yang sudah lama menjadi impiannya saat bersama pacar.

"Kau ingat? Dulu saat pulang sekolah kau selalu mengoceh ingin menonton cinema disini bersamaku." Ucap Jungkook menggoda Yoongi saat mereka telah berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

Yoongi menoleh ke Jungkook dan berfikir benarkah dia berkata begitu. "Bukannya itu kau yang selalu mengoceh hal itu." Balas Yoongi. Dan kekehan Jungkook muncul. Tawa kelincinya begitu imut fikir Yoongi. "Kau masih ingat aja ternyata :v." Tapi ya tentu saja anak itu tidak tau malu fikir yoongi.

Sembari menunggu untuk menonton film sore ini. Kedua orang itu sibuk dalam dunianya masing-masing padahal duduk bersebelahan. Membuat satu sama lain meski tidak ada yang ingin di sampaikan terlalu canggung untuk saling melihat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan pacarmu?" Pertanyaan yang begitu menyakitkan sebenarnya. Namun karena penasaran yang tinggi maka pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja oleh bibir tipis Yoongi. Terlebih karena mereka sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

Ya tentu saja pertanyaan itu untuk Jungkook selaku yang meliliki pacar disana. Sedangkan Yoongi disini. Hm?

"Baik."

Dan sesingkat itu jawaban yang diterima Yoongi membuatnya ingin bertanya lebih banyak.

"Sudah setahun ya? Nama pacarmuㅡ Yeri?"

"Iyaa. Bukankah aku sudah bercerita padamu dulu."

"Ehmㅡ bahkan sedikit-sedikit kau bertanya padaku. Padahal kau disana yang berpacaran. Tapi bertanya padaku."

Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa memaksa dan sedikit sedih membicarakan seorang pacar saat disampingnya saat ini yaitu sahabatnya sendiri belum punya pacar.

"Kau sendiri tidak ingin mencari pacar?"

"Bukankah tadi malam aku sudah bilang kalau aku baru saja putus dengannya." Jawab Yoongi langsung.

"Kau bilang sudah 2 tahun kan? Kenapa?"

"Apakah aku harus menceritakan hal ini sekarang? Kenapa kau begitu sangat penasaran saat kau sendiri hanya menjawab dengan singkat saat aku bertanya tentang pacarmu."

"Kau benar. Maaf."

Mereka kembali diam tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing kembali. Tatapan Yoongi yang menghadap depan dengan kosong dan Jungkook yang menunduk bermain hp. Namun sedetik kemudian Jungkook merangkul Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencari pacar disini. Bahkan disini pria dan wanita sangat banyak."

"Kau gila ya."

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa pacaran dengan yang namanya Jimin saat kau sendiri tidak suka karena dia playboy."

"Emangnya kau tidak playboy huh bocah?" Tanya Yoongi menelik pria disampingnya. Padahal jelas-jelas Jungkook yang lebih playboy selama ini. Bahkan pacar nya dari sekolah dasar saja sudah banyak jika kita hitung sampai sekarang. Dari wanita sampai pria. Dari tua sampai muda.

Namun karena Yoongi mengenal Jungkook dengan sangat baik maka semua itu telah menjadi biasa untuk Yoongi. Kebanyakan semua cerita cintanya bahkan mereka saling tau dan memberi solusi. Tapi pertemanan mereka sempat terancam setelah pertemuan ini.

 _Sore hari sebelum kejadian._

Suara menggema didalam studio 1 tempat mereka menonton movie sore ini karena ajakan dari 'teman' dekatnya Yoongi. Teman yang telah lama ia kenal sejak kecil.

"Yoongi_aa aku tidak suka film ini."

"Jangan ditonton kalau tidak suka."

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menontonnya." Ucap Jungkook cepat dan beralih dari menatap layar besar di depannya dan malah menyerong untuk melihat sosok yang menemaninya sejak seharian ini.

Karena merasa risih Yoongi menutup mukanya dan mengalihkan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau malah melihatku bodoh!"

"Karena kau lebih enak ditonton."

"Jangan bercanda denganku."

"Baiklah aku akan makan popcorn saja." Ucap Jungkook menyudahi keributan mereka sebelum mengganggu orang lain. Dan makan popcorn disamping kirinya. Dan Yoongi hanya akan meminum americano pesanannya tadi kembali.

Keadaan sepi dalam studio selain suara bising dari speaker ruangan dan kegiatan mereka berdua terfokus menonton tanpa disadari film action yang tidak menarik untuk Jungkook tadi malah menjadi menarik olehnya.

"Yah! Yoongi_aa apakah menurutmu pria itu akan mati diakhirnya." Ucap Jungkook menyenggol Yoongi dan segera diiyakan oleh Yoongi. Kegiatan mereka terlalu fokus ke film sampai tidak sadar bahwa kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam keasikan menonton.

"Waahhh.. apa aku bilang dia pasti mati!" Seru Jungkook. Setelah film kelar dan langsung menarik Yoongi keluar dan menariknya semakin dekat agar tidak tertabrak orang lain.

Bahkan tangan berotot itu meraih pinggul ramping yoongi untuk lebih dekat padanya agar sikecil itu tidak jauh darinya dan tertinggal karena desakan orang banyak disekitarnya.

Dengan mata terpejam dan hela nafas yang kasar Yoongi mencoba mengatur dirinya. "Ingat Yoongi, dia Jungkook teman dekatmu selama ini." Ucapan yang terus ia ulangi difikirannya. Ini dilakukannya karena suatu hal kecil yang selalu Jungkook lakukan sejak tadi mampu membuat seseorang merasakan hal lain dihatinya seperti yang Yoongi rasakan sekarang. Hatinya berdegup cepat.

Setelah menonton Yoongi berucap ingin segera pulang. Rencana untuk pamit namun Jungkook bantah dengan cepat. Karena dia tidak ingin hari ini berakhir dengan cepat.

"Sekarang masih sore. Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan malam dahulu."

"Tapi rumahku jauh Jungkookaa.. aku bisa pulang kemalaman. Kau mengertikan."

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Tapi kita harus makan malam dahulu." Masih dengan bujukan Jungkook dengan segala tingkah yang bagaimanapun caranya harus bisa membujuk Yoongi untuk tidak segera pulang.

Setelah mereka singgah ketempat jjajangmyeon terdekat mereka mulai bercerita kembali tentang bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah saling jauh disana tepatnya Jungkook yang mengejar impiannya di Jepang.

"Ya aku sedang berusaha sebaiknya. Kau juga harus seperti itu. Kau mau aku duluan yang mengerjarmu untuk lulus."

"Yah sialan yaㅡ tentu saja tidak mau."

Mereka berdua saling bertukar senyuman sambil menikmati makan malam ini tanpa disadari waktu semakin larut.

"Ah bagaimana ini sudah malam. Kalau kau mengantarku kau akan sampai tengah malam dirumah." Jelas Yoongi mendapati Jungkook yang tengah berfikir.

"Aku lupa aku harus menjemput Jihoon juga dari lesnya sekarang. Apa kau menginap saja dirumahku malam ini?"

"Dirumahmu?"

"Tapi dirumahku malam ini ada kumpul keluarga karena weekend. Pasti sangat ramai. Bagaimana ya?" Tanya jungkook kedirinya sendiri tanpa melihat Yoongi lagi.

"Ikut aku." Ajak Jungkook pada akhirnya setelah berfikir beberapa menit dan menancapkan motornya dengan cepat kembali hanya untuk membuat Yoongi saat membuka mata dia telah di tempat baru lainnya.

Wajah Yoongi seketika blank melihat tempat dimana ia dituruni.

"Tempat ini lebih aman dari pada apapun." Tunjuk Jungkook kedepan bangunan bertingkat dengan papan nama yang tertulis disana dengan sangat besar.

HOTEL

"Kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Yoongi tidak percaya.

"Aku harus menjemput Jihoon. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja dijalanan. Untuk kerumahku kau akan bertemu dengan keluarga besarku. Apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Itulah mengapa aku meminta pulang dari tadi bodoh." Pukul Yoongi ke badan bongsor Jungkook tanpa ada rasa sakit terasa sedikitpun oleh Jungkook.

Namun tangan Yoongi itu hanya akan diraih oleh Jungkook untuk segera diantar masuk untuk check in dan segera kekamar yang dipesan Jungkook untuk Yoongi.

Dengan raut wajah kesal Yoongi menatap Jungkook. "Aku pastikan kau tidak akan aku kabari sampai kau kembali lagi ke Jepang." Ucap Yoongi kesal dengan wajah menekuk melihat Jungkook didepannya dengan wajah datar. Sebenarnya kedua anak muda ini sama bingungnya. Dan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Aku akan pergi menjemput Jihoon. Kau bisa tidur dengan tenang. Dan besok pagi saat kau akan pulang. Kau bisa menghubungiku terlebih dahulu. Aku akan mengantarmu Yoongs." Jelas Jungkook serius.

Mereka yang telah berada disalah satu depan pintu dilantai tiga ini saling diam tidak ada yang berkata apapun membuat Jungkook merasa bersalah meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian disana. Bukan karena apa. Tapi ini pertama kalinya untuk Yoongi menginap di hotel. Dia tidak mengerti harus apa.

"Ada yang ingin kau ucapkan yoongi?" Tanya jungkook pelan sebelum ia ingin pergi.

"Jadi kau ingin meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar ini? Kau serius?" Tanya Yoongi dan tidak ada jawaban dari Jungkook. "Kau jahat sekali. Kalau begitu pergilah."

"Baiklah aku tidak akan pergi."

"Pergilah."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Kata Jungkook tegas membuat Yoongi terdiam tidak tau harus melakukan apapun. Bahkan pintu kamar itu pun dibuka oleh Jungkook dan menarik Yoongi masuk kedalam.

Mereka saling canggung saat duduk disofa. Sampai Jungkook melihat Yoongi dan berucap. "Aku akan menjemput Jihoon dan mengambil pakaian setelah itu kembali kesini. Tidak apa kan?" Yoongi hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab dan membiarkan Jungkook pergi setelah itu.

Yoongi kemudian memilih untuk mandi sembari menunggu Jungkook datang. Dan mengecas hp nya. Memberi kabar orang rumah bahwa dia menginap dirumah teman kampusnya.

Beberapa menit lagi hampir saja Yoongi tertidur jika saja seseorang tidak mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi. Rasa cemas Yoongi rasakan karena ini pertama kalinya dia menginap di hotel dan siapa yang datang tidak pernah terfikirkan olehnya bahkan tidak terfikir bahwa itu Jungkook sekalipun.

"Ini aku."

Setelah tau bahwa itu Jungkook Yoongi menjadi tenang. Tanpa banyak berbicara Yoongi membuka pintu dan kembali kekasur. Yoongi mengamati Jungkook yang datang dengan bagpack nya yang terlihat lebih mengembung. Dia segera mengeluarkan isinya. Isinya hanyalah baju ganti.

"Aku akan mandi." Ucap Jungkook segera masuk kamar mandi tanpa perlu dijawab Yoongi.

Sedangkan mata Yoongi sudah mulai terpejam karena sangat lelah seharian ini. Didalam kamar itu hanya terdengar suara tv yang Yoongi hidupkan tanpa dia ikut menonton dan dia bahkan tidak sadar jikalau Jungkook telah selesai dalam acara mandinya.

Dengan santainya Jungkook ikut merebahkan dirinya kekasur disamping kanan Yoongi setelah mengeringkan badan dan hanya mengenakan boxernya. Ya boxernya. Jungkook terpaku pada tv. Dan kehilangan fokus saat dengkuran nafas pelan dari orang disebelahnya menyapu pendengarannya. Sedetik kemudian Jungkook tenggelam dengan apa yang dia lihat di samping kirinya.

Wajah tembam dan putih dengan bibir terbuka menghembuskan nafas teratur dan terlihat begitu tenang.

Rasa hangat Yoongi rasakan ketika tubuhnya ingin berbalik dari kanan ke kikiri sulit untuk dilakukan. Yoongi menemukan jungkook ikut tidur disampingnya.

"Yah Jungkookaa bangunㅡ" suruh Yoongi yang mulai terjaga. Jungkook membuka mata dan menatap Yoongi.

"Tidurlah yang benar. Kau sangat berat tau. Lepaskan tanganmu." Ucap Yoongi berusaha melepas tangan Jungkook yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Yoongi kau tidak mengganti pakaian? Baju itukan sudah kau kenakan seharian ini." Tutur Jungkook ke Yoongi yang mendapat tatapan yoongi. Apa maunya anak ini sebenarnya. Yoongi sangat lelah sekarang. Yoongi bahkan tidak membawa baju ganti. Apakah Jungkook melupakan hal itu.

"Aku membawa baju ganti. Ganti bajumu dan pakai lah yang aku bawa." Suruh Jungkook.

Tanpa menunggu lama Yoongi berdiri dan mengganti bajunya karena Jungkook benar bahwa baju yang ia kenakan sudah seharian. Bukankah sangat kotor untuk dibawa tidur. Setelah ganti pakaian dari kamar mandi dan ternyata yang dia kenakan adalah baju kaos putih tipis dan celana pendek kebesaran yang bisa ia pastikan milik Jungkook yang kebesaran untuknya.

Jungkook menatap Yoongi sejak keluar dari kamar mandi dan menepuk kasur sampingnya. Menyuruh namja manis itu kembali ke kasur. Mereka sudah biasa seperti kakak dan adik terlebih sering menginap maka tidak aneh jika mereka sekamar tidak canggung.

 _Malam kejadian._

Mata Yoongi kembali tertutup dengan cepat karena lelah menghampirinya begitu dia naik kekasur padahal Jungkook masih ingin bercerita banyak hal padanya. Namun karena Yoongi tidak menghiraukannya maka Jungkook malah merengkuh badan itu lagi dan membuat Yoongi risih dan keberatan. Karena tentu saja kan badan Jungkook sangat besar dengan otot lengannya yang memeluk posesif itu sangat mengganggu.

"Jungkookaaㅡ"

"Eum?" Jungkook yang memeluk belakang Yoongi membuatnya terasa sangat terganggu. Maka saat Yoongi membalikkan badannya dia mendapati dada bidang jungkook didepan matanya.

Yoongi yang setengah sadar akhirnya tau bahwa Jungkook tidak mengenakan pakaian atas sejak tadi.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju? Pakai baju sekarang jungkook!" Suruh Yoongi namun hanya sebuah smirk yang Yoongi dapat dari Jungkook sebagai balasannya.

"Kau ingin aku pakai baju tapi kau yang buka baju. Atau biarkan aku tidak pakai baju? Aku sudah biasa tidur tidak memakai baju Yoongi_aa."

Sontak pernyataan itu membuat yoongi terdiam. Jungkook yang sering menuruti keinginan Yoongi kini malah Yoongi yang harus terdiam karenanya. Maka Yoongi membiarkan Jungkook tetap dengan half nakednya.

"Tapi jangan memelukku." Larang Yoongi sebelum kembali membelakangi jungkook untuk tidur.

Bukan jungkook namanya jika tidak membantah. Dia tidak memeluk namun semakin mendekat ke Yoongi. Bahkan nafasnya menghembus ke tengkuk Yoongi membuat Yoongi yang hampir tertidur kembali itu harus membuka mata. Dan saat menyadari bahwa tangan Jungkook telah masuk kedalam bajunya, Yoongi seketika membuka mata.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukanㅡ kookaaㅡ"

Dengan mata menyipit Jungkook mendekat kearah Yoongi dan mempertemukan kedua wajah mereka hanya untuk mengecup pipi Yoongi dan menjalar ke bibir tipis yang terasa manis saat Jungkook mengecupnya dengan cepat.

Yoongi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menahan semua apa yang dia rasakan. Otaknya terlalu kaku untuk berfikir apa yang terjadi barusan? Apa yang dilakukan Jungkook dan apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Tangan Yoongi berada di depan dadanya dengan bibir yang masih menutup rapat. "Buka sedikit bibirmu sayang." Bisik Jungkook beralih ketelinga Yoongi dengan bantuan tangan Jungkook di bibir Yoongi dan dengan polosnya Yoongi membuka mulutnya. Terpampang gigi kecil rapi yang siapn untuk di absen satu persatu itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama Jungkook membuka kaos putih Yoongi sebelum akhirnya dia kembali mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka kembali dan menyatukannya dengan kecupan basah dan desahan seorang namja polos di bawah Jungkook.

"Enghhㅡ"

Jungkook beralih dari bibir manis itu ke rahang Yoongi dan semakin turun ke leher panjang putih Yoongi, bau sabun yang masih tercium oleh Jungkook membangkitkan nafsunya terlebih saaat Yoongi semakin mendesah menahan rasa yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Jungkookaahh- enghh- janganhh disitu-" desah Yoongi saat Jungkook mulai menciumi dan menjilat nipple kiri Yoongi dan tangannya yang lain bermain ke nipple kanannya Yoongi dengan gerakan acak.

"Aahhh-" desahan pelan kembali terdengar.

Sreet. Selimut kemudian ditarik Jungkook untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka berdua untuk melihat kelakuan Jungkook yaitu masuk kedalam selimut dan membuka pakaian bawah mereka berdua.

Yoongi yang sejak tadi tidak membuka mata dia tidak tau apa yang dilakukan Jungkook. Meskipun dia menolak dan menyuruhnya jangan, tapi Yoongi terlalu lelah sekarang dan tidak memiliki tenaga sebanyak yang Jungkook punya untuk melarangnya.

Maka yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah pasrah dengan segala fikiran bodohnya yang mengumpat dengan mudahnya dia menyuruh Jungkook memperlakukan tubuhnya seperti itu.

"Tanganmu." Kata Jungkook ke Yoongi menghantarkan tangan Yoongi untuk menyentuh bagian selatan Jungkook.

Yoongi semakin memejamkan matanya dengan berbagai bayangan terlintas di otaknya. Apakah itu benar yang ia fikirkan? Apakah benar sekarang ia menyentuh benda milik orang lain itu?

Yoongi yang polos tidak tau harus bagaimana sampai Jungkook yang harus membantunya dalam kegiatan yang harusnya Yoongi lakukan untuknya. Jungkook menautkan tangan mereka hanya untuk menyuruh tangan Yoongi meremas junior Jungkook dan mengocoknya dengan kuat dan cepat dan sesekali melambat membuat Yoongi merasakan bahwa junior Jungkook telah basah.

"Kookaahh-"

"Aahh Yoongiihh-"

Setelah kegitan itu berlalu dengan Yoongi mendengar Jungkook mendesahkan namanya maka ia putuskan untuk membuka matanya. Ia melihat Jungkook dengan bola mata hitam yang menyorot penuh nafsu saat melihat Yoongi.

"Yoongi-mendesahlah untukku." Ucap Jungkook ditelinga Yoongi saat bibir Jungkook menghisap telinga Yoongi.

"Eenghh-"

Saat itu masih pukul 8 mereka mulai bercumbu dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi dengan bebasnya, keadaan Yoongi saat itu adalah mengantuk berat namun yang Yoongi ingat setelah itu dia tertidur dan Jungkook yang memeluknya dari depan dengan mereka yang masih tidak memakai sehelai kain pun.

Kulit mereka saling menempel dan membuat Yoongi merasakan sensasi geli terlebih saat kaki mereka saling bertumpu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya?" fikir yoongi, dia tidak ingat setelah Jungkook menghisap telinganya namun saat Yoongi bergerak untuk menjauh dari pelukan Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook itu malah bangun tepat tengah malam hari.

Matanya menangkap wajah Yoongi yang melihatnya dengan tatapan seolah takut dan bertanya dan memohon.

Tapi yang dilakukan Jungkook adalah mengantarkan tangan Yoongi kelehernya dan mulai menciumi wajah dan bibir Yoongi kembali dalam ciuman basah dan yang lebih hot dari sebelumnya.

Jungkook yang menarik badan Yoongi kearahnya dengan mudah membuat Yoongi sedikit takut. Dia tidak pernah sejauh ini dengan pria. Okay urusan ciuman, dia bersama jimin telah sering untuk itu, tapi ini Jungkook. Teman dekat yang telah ia anggap saudara selama ini. Dan mereka melakukan hal yang lebih.

"Junghh-kookaahh-"

"Yes babyh-"

"Hentikan inihh" pinta Yoongi pelan saat Jungkook mengelus badan kecil yoongi dalam pelukannya. Dan tanggannya yang lain meremas pantat lembut yoongi. "aaanghh-"

"Tapi kau menginginkannya sayang." Jawab Jungkook santai saat merasakan remasan tangan yoongi dirambutnya dan menyuruhnya lebih. Tapi bukan itu yang yoongi inginkan. Rasa aneh yang dia alami ini ingin ia segera akhiri.

"Keluarkan saja yoongi_aa" bisik Jungkook ke yoongi saat tangan Jungkook menyentuh paha yoongi daan merambat lurus tepat ke juniornya yoongi.

"aahhh eennghhh-" desah Yoongi saat kocokan dan remasan tangan Jungkook semakin cepat yang Yoongi rasakan. Dan tidak lama Jungkook merasakan Yoongi mengeluarkan cum pertamanya. "Jungkookaaaahhhhh-" Jungkook kemudian mengecup kening Yoongi dan menyuruhnya tidur dalam pelukannya.

Membiarkan rasa lelah dan keinginan hawa nafsu luntur sampai pagi menjelang, namun itu hanyalah angan belaka. Yang terjadi setelah mereka bangun tidur adalah tatapan Jungkook ke wajah tenang yang telah ia sakiti didepannya.

Dia tidak tau kenapa melakukan hal itu tadi malam namun dia terlambat menyadarinya.

"Ternyata, aku menyukaimu Yoongs." Ucapnya pelan didepan Yoongi dan mengecup singkat kening Yoongi dan mengelus rambut Yoongi saat ia masih tidur.

Tepat saat itu telah pagi jam 5 Jungkook mulai kembali dengan kegiatan gilanya saat melihat bagian bawah mereka yang sangat dekat tinggal tunggu untuk dimasukkan itu. Terlebih junior Jungkook yang besar dan panjang yang telah menegang sejak semalam dia melihat kaki mulus Yoongi memakai pakaiannya. Dan ketika dia melihat tingkah manis Yoongi saat pertama kali ia kecup bibir yoongi itu sangatlah manis. Manis yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dimanapun. Terlebih saat Yoongi bermain dengan miliknya dan desahan yang keluar dari suara serak dan sexynya membuat Jungkook merasakan bahwa dia ingin Yoongi lebih dari ini.

Maka yang dilakukan Jungkook selanjutnya adalah masuk kedalam selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Jungkook melihat junior kecil milik Yoongi yang sangat imut ternyata dibanding milik dia yang besar. Dan Jungkook mulai mengecup serta mencium junior Yoongi membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar mendesah kecil dan pelan. Serta junior Yoongi yang semakin lama semakin tegang karena terangsang kelakuan Jungkook dibawah.

"Jungkookaah apa yang kau lakukan.?" Tanya Yoongi akhirnya. "Aahhh!!" Yoongi menyadari setelahnya bahwa juniornya terasa ada yang memakannya, menjilatinya dan menghisapnya kuat bahkan mengocoknya.

"Jungkookaahhhh berhentihh-"

Namun Jungkook tidak berhenti sampai Yoongi kembali cum.

"Bodoh!"

"Aku menginginkanmu Yoongi_aa."

Jungkook berucap didepan Yoongi dan melebarkan kaki Yoongi untuk naik kepaha Jungkook agar Jungkook mudah mengarahkan juniornya ke lubang sempit Yoongi. Karena junior Jungkook telah basah maka dia tidak perlu lube untuk pelicinnya. Maka segera saja dia masukkan juniornya ke hole Yoongi.

"Aaannghhhh-"

"Tahan yoongi-"

Setelah beberapa detik upaya Jungkook memasukkan juniornya akhirnya terealisasikan. Dan ia harus melihat genangan air mata dipelupuk mata yoongi.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Jungkook mengusap air mata itu dan menggantinya dengan ciuman hangat.

"Aku menyukaimu Yoongi."

Setelah pernyataan itu Jungkook langsung menghujamkan juniornya semakin dalam dan semakin cepat yang ia bisa untuk mengantarkan rasa cintanya pada Yoongi dengan cepat. Bahwa dia melakukan ini ternyata bukan karena hawa nafsu belaka melainkan cinta.

"Aahhh ooohhh- eengghhh-" desah Yoongi terus menerus.

"Jungkookkhhh- aaannhhhh-"

"Yoongihh- aku akan cum."

"Aku jugaahhh- Jungkookaaahhhhhhh-"

Cairan keduanya menyembur dengan keras pagi itu dan mendapatkan tarikan nafas dengan cepat oleh keduanya. Namun bukannya berhenti Jungkook membalikkan badan Yoongi untuk segera ia lakukan gaya lain.

"Menungginglah Yoongs."

Yoongi yang polos dia hanya bisa dituntun sampai benar-benar apa yang diinginkan Jungkook.

Tentu saja tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai pada akhirnya Jungkook menumbuk hole Yoongi kembali oleh junior besarnya dan menusuknya dengan kuat dan cepat memenuhi ruangan dengan bunyi kedua kulit mereka yang beradu. Dan cairan yang mengalir setelahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa cinta mereka telah keluar.

Jungkook yang memeluk belakang Yoongi kembali ia tanamkan ciuman di belakang Yoongi membuat tubuh mulus dan putih Yoongi mulai memiliki banyak noda saat ini.

"Jungkook berhentilah-"

Waktu telah pukul 7 semenjak mereka melakukan aktivitas pagi yang panas mereka lakukan bahkan saat sarapan datang diantar pelayan hotel Yoongi harus menutup diri dengan selimut karena malu akan kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Makanlah terlebih dahulu setelah itu mandi. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Jungkook dan memberikan Yoongi sarapan pagi.

Yoongi tidak ingin beranjak dari kasur dan selimutnya karena merasa malu padahal dia dan Jungkook sudah saling melihat sejak semalam.

Setelah sarapan bukannya segara mandi namun Jungkook mulai memeluk Yoongi kembali.

"Pergilah mandi jungkookaa" suruh Yoongi.

"Ayo mandi bareng."

"Yah!" Yoongi memukul Jungkook dengan bantal. Dia tidak habis fikir sahabatnya ini sangat mesum. Dan lagi dia tidak bisa mengerti dengan ucapan Jungkook sebelumya saat dia berucap menyukai yoongi. Yoongi hanya terdiam dan berfikir setelah Jungkook masuk kamar mandi membuat dirinya bisa kembali mamakai baju yang ternyata telah tergeletak dimana-mana.

Setelah Yoongi mandi pagi dan bersiap maka Jungkook mengantar Yoongi pulang kerumah dengan selamat.

"Masuklah dulu." Basabasi Yoongi.

"Kita duduk disini saja." Ucap Jungkook menolak masuk dan duduk di kursi.

"Jungkokaa- kau tidak ingin berkata sesuatu?"

"Apa?" tanya Jungkook seolah tak mengerti. Semenjak mereka telah selesai dengan kegiatan pagi tadi maka mereka seolah tak terjadi apapun setelahnya bahkan setelah sampai mengantar Yoongi.

"Tanggal berapa kau kembali ke

Jepang?"

"Tanggal 2." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah." Suruh Yoongi ke Jungkook.

"Tidak mau." Yoongi menyipitkan mata saat mendengar ucapan itu.

"Aku tidak mau kembali." Kembali yoongi tercengang.

"Rasanya aku tidak ingin pulang."

Yoongi mengelus pundak Jungkook. Namja tampan dengan tubuh besar dan senyuman kelinci itu ternyata benar masih seperti anak kecil menurut Yoongi. Yoongi bisa terima jika dia lebih polos dibandingkan Jungkook. Lebih banyak tidak mengerti tentang hal dewasa.

Tapi ternyata Yoongi benar, Yoongilag yang lebih terlihat dewasa pemikirannya dari pada Jungkook.

"Yoongi, kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, katakanlah." Ucap Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku semalam?"

Hening seketika.

"Apa sekedar hawa nafsu belaka?"

Kembali tak ada jawaban.

"Kau menganggap aku apa Jungkookaa?"

Jungkook melihat kearah jari tangan Yoongi saja sejak tadi membuatnya kesal. "Jawab aku! Kau menyuruhku berkata sesuatu kan!" Yoongi hampir saja menangis.

"Kau jahat sekali Jungkook. Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam membuat banyak arti padaku. Apa aku terlihat polos dan tak berdaya huh?"

Jungkook meraih tangan Yoongi.

"Yoongi_aa aku-"

"Kau bisa dengan mudah melupakan hal ini saat kau kembali ke Jepang. Karena kau ada pacarmu disana. Tapi aku? Aku ada siapa disini? Siapa yang bisa membantu aku untuk melupakan hal ini? Saat aku melihatmu ini semua akan teringat kembali Jungkookaa."

"Maka dari itu- aku ingin kita saling melupakan ini. Kita tidak usah bertemu kembali."

Dan saat ucapan Jungkook itu selesai maka yang Yoongi bisa lakukan hanyalah menangis. Menangis dalam pelukan Jungkook. Orang yang memintamu untuk melupakan semua kejadian dari detik tadi dan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu."

 _Setelah kejadian._

Yoongi dan Jungkook tidak saling memberi kabar setelah Jungkook diusir oleh Yoongi dari rumahnya dan menyisakan kenangan yang benar-benar sulit untuk dilupakan. Apakah Yoongi bisa bahagia setelah itu? Tentu saja bisa. Hanya saja seperti yang Yoongi ucapkan pada Jungkook. Dia tidak bisa melupakan Jungkook begitu saja. Bahkan setelah 6 bulan berlalu. Namun Yoongi bisa mengerti hal itu. Itu hanyalah permasalah anak muda biasa.

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Jungkook kembali ke Seoul dan tanpa memberi tahukan terlebih dahulu dia langsung menemui seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu gerbang kampusnya.

Sosok putih dengan rambut hitam yang kontras dengan wajahnya dan tubuh yang masih tetap mungil dengan senyuman gusi yang cerah dan mata yang menyipit membuat siapapun melihatnya akan berfikir bahwa sosok kecil itu begitu manis.

"Yoongi_aa." Panggil Jungkook ke Yoongi yang baru saja melewatinya tanpa ia sadari.

Yoongi menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya. Dan benar apa yang ia rasakan. Itu Jungkook.

"Jungkook! Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." Ucapan Jungkook itu membuat Yoongi begitu kebingungan.

Sedetik kemudian tangan besar dan berotot yang dimiliki si dominan menarik pinggang kecil Yoongi untuk lebih dekat padanya.

"Yah bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yoongi memukul Jungkook.

Jungkook menarik leher yoongi dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka dan mengecup bibir yoongi dengan gerakan cepat. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya bibir manis yang telah menjadi candunya itu sejak pertama kali merasakannya dan sekarang menjadi nomor satu yang ia rindukan.

"Hatiku tidak bisa bohong. Kau membuatku berdebar-debar yoongi. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta. Benar-benar jatuh cinta. Cinta yang telah lama kosong dari hidupku. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa aku mencintaimu." Jungkook tersenyum saat berucap panjang lebar untuk mengecup bibir yoongi kembali akhirnya.

"Yah!! Kau ini tidak peka ya. Memintalah dengan benar bocah." Suruh Yoongi kesal.

"Aku menyukaimu Min Yoongi. Jadilah pacarku." Teriak Jungkook keras membuat orang-orang melihat mereka.

Dan tidak perlu menjawabnya jika yang Yoongi lakukan adalah mengaitkan tangannya di leher Jungkook dan memberikannya kecupan yang diinginkannya. Dan tentu saja Jungkook akan menerimanya dengan senang hati dan membelasnya dengan lebih hebat.

 **END~**

maaf ff ini kepanjangan jadi membosankan ya ㅠㅡㅠ

Special ultahnya JUNGKOOK 21st today \\()/

Dan juga karena req special dari sahabat dae :'))

silahkan reviewnya guys~

jan~


End file.
